<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i like it when you love me by paintsadstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142988">i like it when you love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintsadstories/pseuds/paintsadstories'>paintsadstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, seungyoun is sad and everyone is confused bec he never is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintsadstories/pseuds/paintsadstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"we never seem to smile<br/>
smile like we used to<br/>
what is it you're going through?"</i><br/>
</p><p>
 <i>"we never drive for miles</i><br/>
 <i>talking like we used to<br/>
can you feel it fading too?"
</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the first sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im going thru it tonight and had to do something</p><p>stream meaningless by WOODZ!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungyoun has always been a cheerful, outgoing person. He loves meeting people, talking to people and just having fun. That has brought a lot of good people in his life, even his oldest friend who he met in grade school was a product of him just approaching strangers when he felt like it so, he's proud of it. <br/><br/>But right now, he's not very happy about it. It makes it harder for him to feel like this because he just wants to curl up in a ball and just... stop existing.<br/><br/>It wasn't sudden. It slowly crept up to him until he felt like suffocating. <br/><br/>He recalls that night with their friends. He's usually the first one on the dance floor tugging everyone to dance with him and on his more drunk nights, pouring beer on his friends but that night, he doesn't feel the pull. There's a heavy a feeling on his chest which makes him uncomfortable and forces him to just quiet down and sit.<br/><br/>He's on the corner of the couch that they were able to save. <em>(He has to thank Yohan for that. The kid arrived at 8PM alone because to get a good spot because "I'm tired of taking care of drunk Hangyul lying like a rag on the floor of the club.")</em><br/><br/>He has a drink on his left hand and a very cuddly, tipsy Wooseok on his right. Wooseok sits up to kiss him on both of his cheeks and then on the tip his nose, and then he giggles. <em>Giggles!</em> And Seungyoun feels a spark of happiness right there. Lighting up a bit in his chest, slowly clearing that looming feeling. He sets his drink on the table and then reaches for him. <br/><br/>He caress Wooseok cheeks and Wooseok looks at him with his eyes bright and a relaxed smile. "I love you." he says all of a sudden.<br/><br/>"Oh?" Seunguoun says playfully, not even trying to hide smile that formed on his face.<br/><br/>"Yes, I dooo." Wooseok says cutely. "Why are you here with me right now?"<br/><br/>"I can't spend the night with you now?" he asks.<br/><br/>"Don't be stupid. You're usually on the dance floor right now. Shouldn't you be dragging me there right now?" Wooseok asks. <br/><br/>"Do you want me to?" Seungyoun asks even if he already knows the answer. Wooseok hums in answer, like he's thinking, and then shakes his head. <br/><br/>Wooseok looks at him with his brows knitted, "I'm just worried. Are you feeling sick? You've been so quiet the whole night."<br/><br/>"Just wanna be with you tonight." Seungyoun says and then presses a kiss before Wooseok can ask another question. He tries to pull away, it was supposed a brief press on the lips assuring him that he's okay but Wooseok has other ideas. <br/><br/>Wooseok wounds his hands around his neck and moves to sit on his lap. Seungyoun is looking up now. Between the two of them, he's always been the one more affectionate in public so everytime Wooseok initiates it, he still gets a little surprised.<br/><br/>Wooseok kisses him again and this time, more aggresive than the last one. He starts moving his lips, licking and biting Seunyoun's lower lip. <br/><br/>He whines and then moves to straddle him and Seungyouns hands moves to his waist, grip getting tighter. Wooseok's hand running though his chest and then gripping his shoulders. Wooseok pulls away a little after getting lost in kisses for a few minutes, their foreheads resting together, both panting a bit. <br/><br/>"Baby," Seungyoun calls. "You need to stop right now."<br/><br/>Wooseok doesn't respond right away. He just leans and moves down to Seungyoun's chest. Seungyoun think he's probably tired and gonna fall asleep already but then he starts moving. <br/><br/>First, a kiss on Seungyoun's exposed chest and then going up to his neck, on his adam's apple. Seungyoun is being dotted by kisses on his body and then he feels it, a bite near his collarbone and then Wooseok is sucks a little before whispering. "Do you really want me to?"<br/><br/>Seungyoun grunts and pulls Wooseok's lips back to his. He hears Hangyul complaining about never being sober again. He feels a bit more himself but right now he has important matters to attend to.<br/><br/>They spend that night attached to each other. <br/><br/>Seungyoun wakes up with a sleeping Wooseok on his chest and forgets everything about the heaviness he felt the previous night and blames it on that essay he had to finish the other day.<br/><br/>He shouldn't have. It was the first sign.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. it was not nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooseok was always an overthinker. He's heard from his mom, from his friends, his boyfriend. He's heard it from every single person who spent a good amount of time with him but right now, he's not sure if he's just overthinking or there's really something wrong.<br/><br/>It's not really a big deal if you don't have any idea how he and Seungyoun are. It almost sounds stupid if he says it outloud that he decided to keep it to himself for now. He doesn't even tell any of their friends but he's gotten an eyebrow raise from Jinhyuk so he knows, it's not just him who noticed.<br/><br/>He recalls the first day it happened. <br/><br/>He was at the lobby, their last class ended early so he waits for him there so they can go home together. When he arrives, Seungyoun walks straight to him and gives him a smile but it feels different. Wooseok isn't sure what's different. <br/><br/>"Ready?" Seungyoun asks after giving Jinhyuk who's beside him a nod.<br/><br/>"Actually" Wooseok starts, "I need to buy some materials for our event next week. Can we go pass by the store first? If we go now, I think we can be home before 8." <br/><br/>Then suddenly, Seungyoun runs his hand through his hair as a tired sigh comes out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, Wooseok. I have to finish a project tonight. Maybe Jinhyuk can come with you today?" he says.<br/><br/>When he doesn't hear any response from Wooseok and Jinhyuk, he asks, "Hey, Hyuk. You guys are in the same organization right?" <br/><br/>Jinhyuk was also kind of speechless so he can only nod in response. "Will you guys be okay to buy those materials today?" Seungyoun asks.<br/><br/>Jinhyuk initially offered to buy their materials with Wooseok but they both expected Seungyoun to complain about it and even admit to being jealous with how much time they spend together--or at least to Wooseok, because they've been swamaped with org work for a month now and has barely had time to hang out. So these whole conversation is confusing the both of them but Jinhyuk isn't in the position to say anything. "Yeah. Of course." was all he can muster.<br/><br/>Seungyoun moves to hug Wooseok. "Take care, okay? Message me when you get home." <br/><br/>"Okay." Wooseok replies hesitantly as he hugs him back.<br/><br/>Jinhyuk tries to ask him what's wrong before they go home that night. His smile falters a little bit. "That's nothing." he starts. "He's just very tired with his deadlines and work. Don worry about us." he reassures his friend.<br/><br/>He purposely does not message Seungyoun when he gets home, just to check if he'll look for him but he doesn't. He lies awake late that night trying to figure out if he did something wrong. He recalls the past days, trying to find what's wrong until he falls asleep.<br/><br/>He doesn't hear anything from him until the following day, at lunch with their friends. Wooseok watches him closely but Seungyoun just gives him raised eyebrow and a smile, silently asking what's wrong. Wooseok doesn't see any signs of Seungyoun being mad at him. <br/><br/>What he did notice is that his smile is brighter today. It's like nothing happened so Wooseok lets it go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. comfort that is your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a few days, Seungyoun doesn’t feel anything again or at least he thought. He goes through his weeks going through deadline after deadline. He’s not the best student but he tries his best to not fail and graduate on time with his friends. They’re on his third year so it feels like he has to submit plates and research paper every single week so, it’s not new to him to be up at 4 in the morning with 3 empty coffee cups on the trash can and a half-done scale model.</p><p>He had to go run an errand for his professor that afternoon when he and his started working on their projects. He let them mix the cement for the walls of their buildings however, when he started working on it after a quick nap earlier that night, it started to fall off.  </p><p>“Fuck!” he shouts in frustration. He knows he won’t be able to find any materials in the middle of the night to redo the whole thing and he’s supposed to submit this the following day. He’s running out of time. He sends a message to their chat before he works on it.</p><p>
  <strong>To: idk what 2 name us</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>thanks for ruining my walls</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>From: idk what 2 name us</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>fuck. you too? who mixed this useless shit</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>From: idk what 2 name us</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>stfu it was literally you? now we all suffer</p>
</blockquote><p>He tries his best to mend it, and to finish it before the deadline. He skips sleep for the night and tells himself he can just sleep on their break after his second class for that day.</p><p>The following day, he walks to his class half awake. His friends calls him when he arrives but he doesn’t even have the energy to tell his friends what happened. Usually, he would hit them on the head and then just joke about it and it’ll be over but today, he feels to tired to do any of that. He walks towards the office to submit his scale model.</p><p>“Hey, Seungyounie!” one of them runs to him when he passes by them without saying anything, another one hits him on the back the exact moment he moves to look at them. It happened so quickly, he hits his elbow on the cabinet beside him and then it tips over. He watched as it slips from his hand and fall to the ground.</p><p>Everyone is quiet as he picks it up and lays it carefully on the table with the walls broken down, the roof collapsed, everything ruined. Seungyoun just stares at it for a few seconds and they wait for him to talk and say something but he doesn’t.</p><p>He steps out of the room and they never see them again that day.</p><p>
  <strong>To: my baby</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>wooseok</p>
  <p>i’m not going to school today</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>To: seungyounie</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>what?</p>
  <p>seungyoun! it’s almost our finals, you can’t skip any classes.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>To: my baby</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>i’m sorry</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>To: seungyounie</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>are you okay???</p>
  <p>what happened? I’ll go there after class</p>
</blockquote><p>And he leaves it at that. He removes his clothes and change to his comfiest pajamas before he climbs back to his bed. All the curtains are closed and the lights are off, his room completely dark. He sets his phone by the night stand and starts to play music. It helps him relax for a bit—he can’t see anything or hear anything except the soft beat of the song he’s playing in the background. He’s quiet for a few minutes until he feels his eyes grow heavy and the tears start to fall.  </p><p>He sobs quietly. He doesn’t even know what he’s crying about anymore. The weak walls his friends mistakenly mixed or his classmates not being careful when they know he’s holding his project or all the hours and energy he poured and wasted trying to fix that stupid wall only for it to get ruined? He really doesn’t know.</p><p>There’s a pain in his chest and he puts his hand over it, trying to calm it down and then claw it out but nothing works. He hits his pillows as he cries, to ease a bit of it but it does nothing, his tears just fall quietly and he falls asleep like that.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Wooseok find him like that, sleeping soundly on his bed in the middle of his dark room. He looks so peaceful like this and Wooseok figures he would need more rest. He walks to the dining room first, he’s careful not to make any noise as he puts the food he brought on the table.</p><p>He looks at Seungyoun’s place and he notices that it’s messier than usual. There are dishes on the sink, his drafting table full of piled up readings, his bad thrown hastily on the couch, his supposedly coffee table in the dining room full of materials he used the previous night for the project.</p><p>Wooseok found out about what happened when one of Seungyoun’s classmates contacted him. They asked him where Seungyoun is and if he is okay. They told him that they wanted to apologize for what happened and wanted to offer their help. Wooseok skipped his last class so that all three of them can talk to Seungyoun’s professor and explaine what happened.</p><p>Since Seungyoun has never missed a deadline and has always been active in class, the professor believed them right away. He decided to allow Seungyoun to recreate his project and gave him 2 weeks to complete it. It’s a tight deadline but it’s better than getting failing grade for his ruined project.</p><p>He feels bad that he wasn’t able to go to him right away but he wanted to bring some good news before he goes to him so he can remove some of the burden he knows Seungyoun is feeling right now. He cleans up before showering and changing to Seungyoun’s oversized sweater and some shorts, he decided to stay the night so they can both destress.</p><p>He climbs on the bed and watches him. Seungyoun is still holding on to his pillow, his hair covering his face. Wooseok moves it a bit to the side and watched Seungyoun sleep. He doesn’t realize he fell asleep until he feels Seungyoun pulling him to his arms.</p><p>“My baby” he whispers as kisses him on the cheeks. Wooseok melts in his arms, still half asleep. “Glad you’re here, glad you’re here.” Seungyoun continues.</p><p>Wooseok turns to face him, cupping his face. He notices the swollen eyes and the bags underneath it. “Yeah, I’m here now. Sorry, I couldn’t come here earlier. I had to present earlier in class.” He tells him.</p><p>Seungyoun shakes his head in response. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain.”</p><p>“But I should’ve been here. I heard what happened. I’m sorry, baby.” Wooseok said. He doesn’t notice that he is already talking in pout which Seungyoun doesn’t fail to notice. It brings a smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s done now. Don’t worry about it anymore. Although, I might have to retake that class now.” He says, voice getting smaller. “That’s like half my grade and I obviously blew it.”</p><p>Wooseok couldn’t help the big smile that forms on his face right away which confuses Seungyoun. “What are you smiling at? Wooseok, I’m trying to be serious here for once!” he jokes and moves to tickle Wooseok on the waist.</p><p>“Wait!” Wooseok stops him. “You’re so lucky you have the best boyfriend.”</p><p>“Yeah, I already know that.” He says with a soft smile. “But why are we talking about this now?”</p><p>“Well...” he starts and then he explains what happened and the offer his professor made. Seungyoun listens carefully, with hopeful eyes. Wooseok couldn’t even finish his story, Seungyoun grabs his face and kisses him hard.</p><p>“How did I manage to get a boyfriend like you?” he says. “Thank you so much, baby.” Then Wooseok notices it first, the tears started streaming down his face.</p><p>Seungyoun stares at Wooseok as he tries to process all of his emotions. Relief that he can still save his grade this semester, gratitude for Wooseok for talking to his professor for him, frustration for the tears that he cannot stop from falling and something else he couldn’t quite fully comprehend.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby.” Wooseok says softly which causes another sob. “Let it all out.” And Seungyoun does. He cries and to his embarrassment, whimpers, while Wooseok holds him.</p><p>One of the things that made Seungyoun fall in love with Wooseok was he always knows how to comfort him and everyone around him. He’s quiet and not that affectionate but he always looks at you with his kind eyes and talks to you with a comforting voice, accompanied by a tiny smile that silently tell you that it’s okay, he’s there for you.</p><p>Wooseok’s whispers sweet nothings to his ear to soothe him, he runs his hand through his hair, his back and his arms to calm him down, and just stays there the whole night until he falls asleep. He lies awake for a few hours after that. He’s never seen Seungyoun like this, he was probably really worried about his grade.  </p><p>He tries to stand up to fix the food he left on the table but the moment he sits up, Seungyoun tighten his arms around him. He kisses him on the forehead and decides they can nap for a few more hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyone else a little bit in love with wooseok? 🥺🥺🥺<br/>or just me and seungyoun?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. can you stay like that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, so before you read; for the sake of the story, age has been changed a bit!<br/>4th year: seungwoo<br/>3rd year: seungyoun, wooseok<br/>2nd year: hangyul, yohan<br/>1st year: all the 02s</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that incident, everything has returned to normal or at least as much as it can. Everyone's busy with their exams and jobs that everyone started before the summer comes so Wooseok and their friends don't see each other that much lately.<br/>
<br/>
One Thursday, Wooseok was already seated inside the room for half an hour when they got the message from their professor telling them she won't be in class that day. They were told to use the free time to work on their paper. Wooseok was almost done with his, he quickly messages their friends to ask where they are since he knows it was their lunch break.<br/>
<br/>
to: high af</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>where are you?<br/>
class got cancelled</p>
</blockquote><p>from: high af </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>near the main lib<br/>
will save you a seat</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
to: high af</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>order for me<br/>
u know what i like</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
When he got there, Sungwoo, Hangyul and Eunsang are there. He sat beside Eunsang. It still suprises him sometimes when he sees them with Seungwoo, Hangyul and Yohan, him and the other kids just started their first year this semester and has seem to be getting along with their other friends well.<br/>
<br/>
He complaints about the weather, it's been too hot lately and then turns to Eunsang. "Where's Hyeongjun, Eunsang-ah?" he asks.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, he joined the dance team for the performance next week. They practice at this hour." he explains.<br/>
<br/>
Sungwoo was quick to add, "Well, I hope he actually joins the team next semester. He seems to really enojy it."<br/>
<br/>
"He's still worried to be too preoccupied for his classes so he doesn't want to commit to it." Eunsang says.<br/>
<br/>
"And what about you?" Wooseok asks with a small smile. He knows Eunsang loves to perform too but is kind of shy about it. Him and Seungyoun have made it their job to encourage them to show it. They're so talented, it shouldn't be kept hidden.<br/>
<br/>
"I might..." he starts and then he looks down, trying to avoid eye contact. "I might join Seungyoun hyung and Hangyul hyung next semester but I'm not sure yet."<br/>
<br/>
"Eunsang's gonna take my place already. I know it. I'm the best looking there right now but he's about to dethrone me." Hangyul teases him and Eunsang cheeks are tinted red already.<br/>
<br/>
"Speaking of, where is Seungyoun? I thought, he'll be with you already?" Wooseok asks.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, well, we also thought he'll come since you're joining us." Seungwoo says.<br/>
<br/>
"But he joined us yesterday and the other day already. He's probably having his alone time today." Hangyul notices the confused look Wooseok has on his face so he adds, "He usually just joins us twice a week for lunch now or thrice a week if he's feeling a little happy."<br/>
<br/>
"What? Since when?" Wooseok asks.<br/>
<br/>
"Around a month ago." Hangyul says before getting up to get their food when their number got called.<br/>
<br/>
Seungwoo taps his hand to get his attention. "Don't worry too much about it."<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't know... and he didn't say anything." he says. It doesn't sound like Seungyoun to choose to be alone when he has an option to spend time with their friends.<br/>
<br/>
"I see hyung sometimes by the 3rd floor library when I'm on the way to you guys." Eunsang shares.<br/>
<br/>
"See? He's probably just busy with his requirements." Seungwoo tells him. "All of us are, except Hangyul, of course." he says to lift the mood a little.<br/>
<br/>
Hangyul comes back with their food and Wooseok drops the subject. They spend their lunch time asking Eunsang what they've been up to. He chatted enthusiastically about their classes and the events they visited.<br/>
<br/>
It's good that all four of them are together on their first year. It's easier to cope and adjust that way. He remembers when he was freshman, alone in here--he couldn't talk too much about it to anyone, his best friend then went to a different university and his roommate isn't very talkative so it was tough.<br/>
<br/>
That's how he met Seungyoun, chatty little social butterfly just sits beside him every single day in that one class they shared and asks him about his day every single time. At first, he was hesitant to say anything because who would open up with a stranger? His replies were mostly short so, Seungyoun makes up for the silence. He tells him about his day and invites him to lunch.<br/>
<br/>
Week after week, they grow really close and being friends with Seungyoun made him more comfortable and he started opening up to other people. It even led him to his first almost boyfriend which was not Seungyoun but it didn't last long for the very obvious reason. That's a story for another day.<br/>
<br/>
Now, here they are. Together for over 2 years now with a bunch of friends they've met along the way. They see them all the time, especially the younger ones. He still remembers the night they met them clearly, arriving to Seungyoun's room and seeing 4 wide-eyed freshmen staring at him.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't be scared." Seungyoun says and walks to Wooseok and kisses his cheeks. "He looks like a meanie but he isn't."<br/>
<br/>
"What an introduction." Wooseok says flatly.<br/>
<br/>
"Can't blame me or them. You can be a bit scary at first, babe." Seungyoun says with a wide grin and Wooseok hits him playfully on the arm with a smile he couldn't stop from blooming.<br/>
<br/>
The kids relax after that and watch them banter the whole night. But now, they've basically adopted all of them. One by one they met their other friends, now they're just one big family.<br/>
<br/>
He thinks, they can all thank Seungyoun for that.<br/>
<br/>
***<br/>
<br/>
"Hyung." Junho calls a little breathlessly. Wooseok turns around to see him panting a little bit. "Do you know where Seungyoun hyung is?"<br/>
<br/>
"Why?" Wooseok asks. "He should be..." he trails off, remembering his schedule. "Oh! he doesn't have a class right now."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, he's supposed to join us today..." Junho trails off.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh where?" Wooseok asks.<br/>
<br/>
"He's supposed to help us with our performance but he might be busy. He hasn't replied to me." he explains. He sees the worry and the disappointment in Junho's eyes. He is also isn't sure where Seungyoun is but it's not like him to not keep his promises. He only has one class left anyway, Wooseok decides this will be more important.<br/>
<br/>
"Chacha, well you have me now. I can help." he tells him, trying to assure him.<br/>
<br/>
"No, hyung, I don't wanna disturb you." Junho says.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you really get shy now? Of all times?" Wooseok teases him with a smile. Wooseok hooks his arm to Junho. "Okay, now tell me what we're working on today."<br/>
<br/>
to: seungyounie</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>with chacha right now<br/>
we're by their practice room<br/>
follow if you can</p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
He doesn't hear from him until they finish their preparation. Junho runs to him before he leaves, "Hyung, is Seungyoun hyung okay?" he asks.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't worry about him. He's just caught up with something." Wooseok answers with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh okay, I thought something happened to him." Junho says, brows furrowed.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't worry about him. That's my job." he tells him.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you want to join us for dinner, hyung? We want to treat you." he offers. The other kids looking at him with an expectant smile.<br/>
<br/>
He decides to go to Seungyoun because he hasn't replied yet to their messages. He doesn't want to think of anything negative but he can't stop thinking of possible scenarios in his head. He can't even message their other friends because he doesn't want them to worry for no reason.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry, kids. I'll go take you up on that another day. I have to go now." he says.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright. Thank you again for today, Hyung." Junho nods and walks to his friends.<br/>
<br/>
He just hails a cab once they leave, he's too tired to commute. He wakes up to the driver softly trying to wake him up, telling him they're already there. He opens the door and a dark room welcomes him. Seungyoun is sleeping soundly on his bed, he sees his phone by the side table and the messages he and Junho sent.<br/>
<br/>
He changes to Seungyoun's clothes and prepares for the night and he thinks about the fact that this has been happening quite often these days. He wonders what is going on.<br/>
<br/>
He climbs up to bed and caress Seungyoun's face. Seungyoun wakes up to that. "Hi, baby." he says, voice a bit rough. He must be sleeping the whole day.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you okay?" Wooseok asks.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, just tired." he says. "Why?"<br/>
<br/>
"I was with Junho today..." Wooseok says and just Seungyoun just hums in reply. "He told me, you guys were supposed to meet today."<br/>
<br/>
Seungyoun was confused for a bit and then Wooseok sees the exact moment he remembers. "Shit!" he exclaims, he sits up and frantically looks for his phone. He reaches for it from the side table and reads through his messages. "Can't believe I forgot."<br/>
<br/>
Wooseok reaches for both his arms. "Seungyoun." he calls to make him focus on him. "It's okay now. I helped them. Just make sure to call him tomorrow, yeah?"<br/>
<br/>
Seungyoun just crumples to the bed. His arm hiding his face. "I'm such a useless hyung. Thank God they have you."<br/>
<br/>
"Quit being dramatic." slaps his arm lightly.<br/>
<br/>
"No. Junho was so worried about it and I just ditched him like that..." he says, sounding so disappointed with himself. "He didn't even get mad; he was just asking if I was okay."<br/>
<br/>
"Just explain tomorrow. I told him you got caught up with something. What happened, anyway?" Wooseok asks, trying to sound casual to avoid making Seungyoun feel more guilty than he already is.<br/>
<br/>
"I just-" he starts. "I got really tired and overslept. I guess, I forgot to set an alarm. I'd probably be asleep 'til tomorrow morning if you didn't arrive."<br/>
<br/>
"Is there anything wrong? You're always tired lately. Maybe you wanna lay low with the school activities for a while?" Wooseok says.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm just tired a lot these days so I sleep as much as I can." he says, face still half covered.<br/>
<br/>
Wooseok doesn't know why he feels that it's a topic he should prod. He decides against it, maybe not now. So, lies down and just hugs Seungyoun for a while. And they stayed like that for a long time.<br/>
<br/>
Seungyoun kisses his forehead and asks, "Are you staying for the night?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah... What do you wanna do?" Wooseok asks, and then he gives Seungyoun a playful look. "Sleep again?"<br/>
<br/>
"I have other ideas that include the bed." Seungyoun replies quickly.<br/>
<br/>
Wooseok flicks his forehead. "Oh, so now you're awake?"<br/>
<br/>
Seungyoun rubs his forehead "I had enough rest to stay up all night."<br/>
<br/>
Wooseok sighs. "Now that's the Seungyoun I know." he says. He’s thankful that Seungyoun sounding more relaxed and more like himself.<br/>
<br/>
When Seungyoun falls asleep that night, Wooseok watches him. He looks calm now and… happy. He hopes he could always be like that.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so uhm, there it goes!<br/>tell me what you think about this please 🥺💜<br/>thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>got sad listening to this song and got inspired to write something</p><p>let me know what you think abt this (or the song)<br/>i would reallyyy appreciate it ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>